


Still stands

by Hotgitay



Category: Reverie (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Paul offers his friend a listening ear





	Still stands

“My past is pretty messed up”Mara said to him 

“You hardly talk about your sister”Paul had noted 

“Losing her and my neice is one of hardest things I’ve ever gone through”Mara replies 

“If you want to talk about it”Paul places his hand in her shoulder 

“Thanks for the offer but I don’t want to bore you with all the gory details”Mara gave him a tiny grin

“Well the offer still stands”Paul said


End file.
